


Glitter

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 3dwc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a series of one-word prompts. For this one, the prompt was 'beginning'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a series of one-word prompts. For this one, the prompt was 'beginning'.

Tina walks into the choir room and freezes at the sight in front of her. She closes her eyes, sucks in a deep breath, and then speaks as calmly as she can.

“Sugar, what in the world are you doing?”

So she’s not very calm. She thinks she’s justified, though — considering Sugar is pouring what looks to be glitter over their Nationals trophy.

Sugar shrugs. “It needed color,” she says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“It did not need-” Tina says, and then pauses to gesture with her hands at the utter mess on the floor. “Do I dare ask why?”

Sugar bounds over to her and grabs her hand.

“I just wanted to start this year with a bit more  _flair_ than normal. Besides, we’re champions — we can totally do what we want. Come on, help me! It’s fun I swear,” she says in a rush.

Tina grins despite herself, and just tries not to think about how hard glitter is to get out of clothing.


End file.
